Photos
by SantaSnowY
Summary: What can old photos do for you? One shot, Harry & Hermione. Please read and review! Flames welcome! ENJOY! xD


Author's Notes: Hi all! My 1st ever fanfiction! Please read and review! Flames welcomed! ENJOY! xD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Photos

Outside, it is raining cats and dogs. Only a candle light flicker in this dim darkness, reflecting a thin shadow on the wall across. The shadow took its seat by a study table, sinking itself in the big red arm chair, as if it's trying to make itself comfortable in this cold, dark night.

A long, skinny hand reached out from the arm chair, picking up a photo album lying on the study table. The photo album is old and heavy. Only a layer of brown tattered skin covers the album's surface. In the middle, there's a photo of a lovely couple, each one holding a big smile on their face, their hands lay firmly on each other's waist. A smile slowly creeps to her face.

* * *

Flipping through the photos in the album, I suddenly remembered how you use to tell me that I was your only one. But now, all these are just big fat lies.

I still recall the time where you smiled broadly at me, telling me that our love is just so sweet! My heart skipped a few beats when you look at me so intensely and tell me that you love me. You know, I really do love you too!

But why? Why now? Why do you have to leave me now? When everything had come to an end. Peace is restored. Voldemort is dead. There are no more threats. No more heart breaking sessions, where you could only watch to see your friends die.

So why? Please tell me why. I can't take the pain. The pain that cracks right through to my bones. The pain that leaves me breathless, aching for your touch to comfort me every night.

So please, come back to me…

I know, my tears will never bring you back. My mounding is the only voice that I hear in this empty house. But you know, I really want to see you again. To feel your gentle touch against my skin. So please come back. Come back to me…

* * *

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew open the heavy, metallic windows by the study table. Incoming cold wind sent chills down her spine. She held a shock on her face.

But within seconds, the cold, icy air around her is replaced by a gush of warm sensation. She felt as if she is been lifted from the cruel, heartless hell into a heaven of warmth and protection. She no longer needs the scarf and the heavy cotton blankets to shelter her thin and weary body from the cold. This mind-blowing feeling revolves around her, filling her from inside, making her heart feel alive once again.

And this is where, she saw his face. So young and tender. He looked as if he is still alive, blooming with energy. His eyes still sparks with his usual green orbs. His signature smile never leaves his face. And he looked at her, straight in the eye, with so much love in his heart.

Hermione smiled. A big one this time. So big that the smile could almost reach to her ears. She felt that she is alive again. Her heart had finally starts beating in its usual sequence. Life could never be so beautiful for her again. She felt as if she had returned to a world where she had known, where she knows that he will be in.

* * *

"Come with me, my darling." I said, still holding my glaze. I carefully put her soft and tiny hands on the left side of my chest, where my heart chamber is.

Her eyes lit up, sparkling brightly. She held her glaze confidently with mine, as if telling me that she knew I'm alive.

"I feel your heart beat." She said softly. And I smiled brightly at her.

* * *

Then slowly, he lifted my chin using his other hand. The atmosphere then was so intense! It's like every air molecule had squeezed together, forming a tight and small circle around us and my muscles tensed under his touch. Yet, he looked at me so lovingly, as if telling me that he is right here all along, never left my side…

And then, it happened. He kissed me. So passionately! The kiss is soft and longing. I can still taste his sweetness and the wetness still lingers on my lips. This kiss sent chills down my spine, making my head spin in circles. I can't help but wished that he could take me right here at this instant.

He looked at me again, after breaking away from the kiss. His green orbs are filled with love and I could see right through to his soul. There seems to be a never ending "I love you" repeating endless in the atmosphere. I melted against him, burying my body deep in his arms. He holds me tight, whispered endless loves into my ears.

* * *

Slowly, a white light started to engulf both of them. This light grew stronger and bigger, until both of them are totally surrounded by the light. It looks as if the light formed a protective circle around them, making them looked transparent, marking out only their outline.

And then, in a blink of an eye, both of them disappeared, together with the bright white light. Only the soft sound of dropping of blanks and the scarf onto the floor can be heard echoing throughout the house. Then within seconds, the house stood in its beauty again, dead silence consumed the entire house, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The next morning, Ron and Lavender came into the study, trying desperately to look for the missing Hermione. They had actually already planned with Hermione to take her to the hospitable to see Ginny's 3rd child, a baby girl, named Gin Lucius Malfoy. However, they can't find her anywhere in the house.

Suddenly, Lavender's voice cut through the dead silence. "Look here dear, see this!" she said to Ron, gesturing him to come over to the study table by the window.

A photo album lay open on the table, showing several photos of a lovely couple, the 2 of them always smiled sweetly at the camera. The blanks and scarf is still on the floor, unmoved, and the window is opened.

"He's here. He is here! Oh my god! He is here Lav! He came! He came back!" Ron almost shouted, clasping a hand to his mouth while trying to balance his already shaking body. Excitement runs through his body at this instant. "Yes yes, my dear. Oh yes! He came back. He came back for her!" Lavender replied, almost as excited as Ron is.

* * *

Realization hit them. Harry had come back. Harry had come back from the dead. But this time, he isn't leaving alone again. This time, Hermione is with him.

The couple in the study room looked up into the clear, blue sky. They held each other tightly, and a smile had slowly crept onto their face.

Two shadows can be seen faintly in the sky. A couple, not older than 25 smiled back at them. Their eyes still sparkled with its usual brightness. Then, they looked at each other again. Sparkling green orbs held glaze with chocolate brown ones. And slowly, hand in hand, they fade into nothingness.

"He is finally with her Ron. Harry has finally returned to Hermione. They will never be separate again." Lavender whispered softly to Ron, tears started to dwell in her eyes.

"Yes Lav. They are finally together, Harry and Hermione. Together forever."

The End.


End file.
